Inuyoku's Fairy Tail Adventures
by The Sasaki Siblings
Summary: Inuyoku, 16-year-old fire wizard, has wanted to join Fairy Tail his entire life. And now, the opportunity has risen, but being in the guild isn't what he expected it to be. It will take some getting used to, and everybody seems to be fond of beating each other up. Is this what Fairy Tail is all about? And what other motives does Inuyoku have for joining Fairy Tail?
1. Prologue

In a land, far far away, lies the Kingdom of Fiore. A small peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends, well into the future. Its name...is Fairy Tail.


	2. A New Beginning

Today is the day. I'm finally able to join a wizard guild. I passed wizard school with outstanding grades, and ever since, I have honed my skills to the max. Now the time has come for me to choose a guild to join, and I already decided that I'm aiming for number one. So it doesn't make sense for me to join any other guild than the number one guild in Magnolia. Plus, I'm looking for a certain someone.

"There it is!" I say as I run towards the building I spot just over a distant hill.

As I run, I jump over ledges, dodge chimneys, all while doing my best to avoid loose tiles. I'm not in the mood to plummet three stories down onto an innocent bystander or a merchant's stand. Yes, it's dangerous to be running on roofs, but that doesn't mean that I intend to fall. I might have just jinxed myself, because not even a step later, I trip, slip off of the roof, and start rolling down the hill, uncontrollably. After a lot of rolling, and a few occasional screams from the people I almost bowl over, my face slams into a brick wall.

"Ow," I groan, as I get up off the ground. Then I look up and my eyes start to sparkle, because standing right in front of me was the guild building.

I smile really wide, and I can't hold in my excitement. That's where the worry kicks in, turning my smile into a frown. What if I don't fit in? What if I'm not good enough? I clap my hands to my cheeks and shake the negative thoughts out of my head. I know I'm good enough, and I will fit in. I have been dreaming of being a part of this guild ever since I became a wizard, so I'm not going to back down now. I take a deep breath and outstretch my arms to open the door, and slowly walk inside.

I imagined a place with everybody talking together, sitting at tables, eating. You know, a civilized place worthy of the title of number one guild. What I got is the complete opposite.

I am almost immediately greeted with a table, a chair, a bowl, a plate of food, a sword, and what seemed to be…teeth? I dodge the objects that are hurdling at me, and immediately look to see what is going on. For some reason, everybody was brawling, throwing all kinds of magic at each other: fire, ice, water, iron, plant, and a bunch of others that don't come to mind. The variety of magic and weapons is astounding, though. For some reason, I even spot a pair of jean arise from the chaos, flying through the air.

Somehow, through all the ruckus, a young woman approaches me. She has long, white hair that slightly curls at the ends. Right above her forehead is a short, upward ponytail. She is wearing a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. Her chest is adorned by a large, pink bow. The woman also wears high-heeled shoes that match her dress, a necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers around her right wrist. I can't believe my eyes, because I know exactly who she is.

"Aren't you Mirajane Strauss?" I ask questioningly. _The hot swimsuit model in Sorcerer's Magazine_ , I think to myself. I don't want to say that aloud, because it would most likely result in me getting punched in the face.

The woman smiles back at me. "Wow, I didn't think I was that popular. But yes, that's me."

I had always thought of Mirajane as a cruel person that terrorized everyone around her. After all, her nickname is "The She-Devil". It turns out that she has a sweet, caring personality.

"So what brings you here?" Mirajane asks me.

"I would like to know if I can join this guild," I respond.

"Okay, then. Right this way."

I follow Mirajane through the brawl. Like before, she passes through without being affected in the least, so I decide to stay close and avoid getting involved. Once we finally get across the battlefield, Mirajane walks behind the bar. I take a seat at the bar and wait, patiently.

Sitting next to me is another young woman. She has long, mid-back length brown hair. Two shoulder-length strands of hair frame her face. She wears a light blue bikini top, a pair of capri pants, and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around her waist. She also wears a pair of high-heel sandals, a pair of metal bracelets on her upper arms, and three simple, round metal bracelets on her right wrist. She also carries a huge barrel of beer.

"Hey, you," she calls me out. She is obviously drunk, because she has a very giddy voice. "I haven't seen you here, before. You new here?"

"Yes, I am," I reply.

"Oh. I'm Kana." She holds out her hand after taking a drink of her beer. "Pleased to meet you."

I shake her hand. "The pleasure's all mine."

Shortly thereafter, Mirajane walks back into the room. "Well, you're all set," she says to me. "All you have to do, now, is get the master's approval."

I can hardly hold in my excitement. I'm just a step away from my lifetime dream. "So, where can I find the guild master?"

My question is answered seconds later, as the ground shakes beneath my feet. I turn around but there is no light, even though there was, just seconds ago. I look up and realize that there is huge figure blocking the light. Before I can jump out of my pants, the large figure begins to shrink. What is left is a short, elderly man. He is bald, except for the white hair on the outer rims of his head. He has a thick, white mustache. He wears a white shirt covered by an orange hoodie, matching orange shorts, and an orange-and-blue-stripes designed jester hat.

"Hiya!" he greets me.

"This is our guild master, Makarov," Mirajane introduces. "Master, he wants to join the guild."

Makarov stares at me closely. "Well, we just got another newcomer a few days ago." He pauses and thinks for a moment, which scares me. "Oh, what the heck. The kid can join."

If I wasn't in the presence of Makarov, I would be jumping around, screaming, and acting like a gorilla that had gone bananas. The gratefulness and excitement is just so overwhelming. My lifelong goal is complete…almost.

"So, tell me a little about yourself, kid," Makarov says to me.

"My name is Inuyoku Sasaki, I'm 16 years old, and I'm a fire wizard."

"Okay, then, Inuyoku. Welcome to Fairy Tail." He looks at Mirajane. "Would you do me a favor and give Inuyoku his official guild mark? I have a few things to do."

"Sure thing, Master." Mirajane replies, as Makarov walks upstairs.

"See you around, kiddo." He says before disappearing up the stairs.

Mirajane directs her attention to me. "So, where do you want your guild mark to be applied?" she asks, as she walks behind the bar counter and pull out a magic stamp from one of the wooden drawers.

I point to the upper part of my right arm. "Right here, please."

I watch as Mirajane presses the magic stamp onto my arm and an orange guild mark appears in its place.

"There you go. Now you're officially a member of the Fairy Tail," she says with a smile.

I feel like a heavy weight is lifted off my shoulders with just those few words. I have officially completed my lifelong goal. Fairy Tail is now my will and my way. But something feels off. I just got accepted into the guild, but I get the feeling that I'm forgetting one very important thing. And, then it hits me.

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" I ask Mirajane, as I walk into the heat of the brawl.

"Sure thing. Just be careful!" she calls after me.

I continue to walk to the center of the brawl, where a wooden table stands. When I get there, I grab a wooden chair that sits next to it and put it on top of it. Then, I jump on top of the chair.

"Hey!" I yell. The brawling stops, and everyone stares at me. I never was one to enjoy public speaking, but after officially getting into the guild, I had all sorts of confidence.

"Who the hell are you?!" someone yells from the back.

"My name is Inuyoku Sasaki. I am a fire wizard."

"So?! What do you want?!" someone else yells, but their attitude doesn't affect me.

This is it. There's no turning back, now. I take one last deep breath.

"Natsu Dragneel! I challenge you to a fight!"


	3. Where's Natsu?

The easiest part is over. All that's left is for me to battle the "Salamander", Natsu Dragneel, and defeat him. Probably not going to be an easy task, but it's what I've been aiming for my whole life, right after I joined Fairy Tail.

"So, where is he?" I ask the crowd of people staring at me.

Nobody says a thing. It's kind of awkward to have a crowd of eyes just looking at you. All the confidence in my body withered away once I declared battle. I was hoping for Natsu to jump out of the crowd like _bring it on_. Instead, I'm standing here, looking like an idiot.

"If you're looking for Natsu, he left about an hour ago with the new girl," a young man says as he approaches me from the crowd.

I turn around to see who the young man is, but quickly regret that decision. The guy is naked, except for his boxers, which meant the flying pants I saw earlier...never mind. I don't even want to think about it. He has messy, dark-blue hair. A necklace that resembles a sword with a stone in it hangs from his neck, and a metal bracelet was around his wrist. I notice a scar above his left eye and his Fairy Tail stamp across his chest. Aside from that, he has a look in his eyes that sends a chill down my spine. His presence makes me feel as if the temperature in the room is dropping.

"Who are you?" I ask the stripper, trying to ignore his lack of clothing.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster," he answers. "I'm an Ice-make wizard".

 _I guess that explains it_ , I think to myself, as I look him in the eye. "What's your relationship to Natsu Dragneel?"

"We're…um…" Gray pauses for a second, trying to come up with the correct word, "…let's just say that we're rivals."

"It's impolite to lie to someone you just met, Gray," says a feminine voice from behind Gray.

I look around to see who the female is. Standing behind Gray is a beautiful young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She has a slender, voluptuous figure that can only be described as "amazing". The woman is wearing armor, a blue skirt, and a pair of black boots. Her Fairy Tail stamp is located in the middle of her left upper arm.

"I'm Erza Scarlet, S-class wizard," the woman says as she walks forward. "Sorry about my friend, here. He's socially awkward."

"You're definitely not the one to talk," Gray mutters to himself.

Erza turns to Gray and gives him a sinister look that can make any grown man run home to their mommies.

"What was that?" Erza demands.

"Err…uh…nothing."

"Nice to meet you, too," I say, nervously. She may be beautiful, but she has an authoritative personality. I guess it comes with being an S-class wizard.

"Do you know where I can find Natsu Dragneel?" I ask Erza.

"No, but he should be here shortly" she responds.

I look around to see if Natsu has arrived, yet. It seems like the crowd had already dispersed. Everyone is sitting at picnic tables, talking, having a good time. To me, this is what a guild should be like. Nice, with a friendly atmosphere.

"Erza! Wait up!"

I turn to the side to see who was talking, and am surprised to see a familiar face, running to our direction.

"Lucy Heartfilia?!" I exclaim.

The girl stops abruptly, coming to a halt right in front of me. She looks at me closely, and I can tell that she recognizes me.

"Inuyoku?" she ponders. "Is that…?"

I hug her before she can finish talking. I'm not sure whether or not that was a good idea. Her body tenses up, so now I'm sure that I'm about to get punched in the face. Reassuringly, I feel her arms wrap around me. No getting punched in the face, today.

"Wow!" Lucy lets go of me, and I take a step back. "It's been about 6 years, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, I know."

Gray interrupts our catch-up. "I'm sorry, but am I missing something, here? You guys know each other?"

"Yep, we used to play together when we were younger," Lucy replies. "Oh, and by the way, put some clothes on."

"What are you talking about?" Gray looks down, and makes an expression that seems to be both surprised and perplexed. "Where are my pants?"

"Um…" I answer, as I point at the railing of the staircase where the jeans lie. "They're over there."

"Thanks," he says as he runs to get his pants. This is disgusting. How did he not know that he was naked?

"He has a habit of taking of his clothes," Erza informs me, noticing the disgusted expression on my face.

"Oh." _What kind of fetish is that_ , I think to myself.

"Anyway," Lucy continues, "you've grown a lot since the last time I saw you. You're even a little taller than me now."

"You've grown a lot, too," I comment. "You seem to be more…" I glance at her chest, "…womanly."

Lucy looks at me, as if expecting something else. "And? Notice anything else?"

I take a closer look. Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is tied by ribbons in a small ponytail to the right side of her head, with the rest of the hair loose. She is buxom, and has a curvaceous body. Her pink Fairy Tail stamp is located at the back of her right hand. Lucy has a belt that keeps her skirt up, and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She also wears black, leather high-heeled boots. I notice the Celestial Keys that are being held by her belt. "Oh! You're a celestial wizard. I never knew."

"Yeah. Are you still a fire wizard?"

"How do you know about that?"

"You breathe fire when you sneeze. Or at least you did, when we were younger."

"Oh."

All of a sudden, an object comes flying through the door in the blink of an eye…and runs right into the back of my head, causing me to face-plant into the floor after bouncing off of Lucy's chest.

"What the hell was that about, Inuyoku?!" Lucy asks, covering her chest with her arms.

"That wasn't me!" I explain before I really get punched in the face. I point at the source of the confusion. "It was that thing!"

My finger drops along with my jaw, because I realize that the source was a blue cat…with wings. Full-grown, white-feathered wings.

"Y-y-you're a cat with w-w-wings," I stammer in disbelief.

And to make matters worse, the cat looks at me, raises its arm, and says "Aye, sir!"

Erza walks to the cat. "What are you doing here, Happy? Shouldn't you be with Natsu?"

"Oh, I am," says the cat they call 'Happy'. "He's on his way."

Then Happy flies over to me. "And who are you?"

"I-I'm Inuyoku Sasaki," I reply, trying not to let my fear show. I still can't get over the fact that there's a flying cat talking to me. "I just joined the guild. Nice to m-meet you."

"Calm down, Inuyoku," Lucy tells me. "He doesn't bite. He just likes to joke around a lot."

That helps me to calm myself. "So, what's your relation to Natsu, Happy?"

"Me and Natsu? We're best friends. Brothers, even."

"Cool, so you know where he is?"

"Like I said before, he's…"

"Right here!" says a voice that I have recognized since I was young. I look to the front door of the guild to confirm my assumption. Standing there, in the front door, is Natsu Dragneel.


	4. Enter! Spawn of Worry

I don't really know what got into me. All I know is that I'm finding myself lunging at Natsu, yelling, "Fight me!" But before my fist connects with his face, he dodges it with ease.

"Who the heck are you?" Natsu asks.

"My name is Inuyoku Sasaki, and I've come to beat you in a fight."

"Inuyoku, huh? In that case, I have someone here who's been waiting for you."

Then, I watch in horror as Natsu explodes into a cloud of smoke. At the moment, everybody is watching, all with the same horrified look on their faces. Natsu Dragneel, the great "Salamander" of Fiore, just exploded into smoke. All my hopes and dreams, crushed.

"Surprise," says a familiar female voice.

As the smoke clears, I can see a girl standing in the same spot Natsu was standing. She has long, silver hair, and purple eyes. She is wearing a yellow shirt with a pink heart in the middle, along with a brown dress. In addition, she has a pair of green, diamond-shaped earrings. She bares fangs in the corners of her mouth. I realize who it is, and find it more horrifying than watching Natsu explode.

"Oh my goodness!" Happy exclaims as he flies over the scene, clasping his hands on his cheeks, frantically screaming, "Natsu got turned into a girl! And he's pretty!"

"No, you got it all wrong," I say as I walk to the girl. "What are you doing here, Miyu?"

"Why, hello, big brother," Miyu responds. "I thought you would be happy to see me."

"Hey, look, it's the new girl," says Gray.

"Oh, hey Gray. Did my brother cause any trouble while I was gone?"

Erza steps forward. "Not at all. In fact, your brother is really polite."

"That's good to hear."

I enter the conversation. "So…uh…you didn't answer my question, Miyu."

"Oh yeah. Remember how I ran on that train?"

The last time I saw Miyu was a few days ago, at a train station in the next town. She had run onto a train without me, and after a failed attempt to chase after her, I gave up and headed back to town.

"Well, it was headed here, to Magnolia. Plus, I figured that since you were going to join Fairy Tail, so I thought that I might as well tag along, to make sure you don't get into any trouble."

I'm not sure whether I should be relieved that she's safe with me or scared that she is in my dream guild, and I'll have to spend the rest of my time here with her.

While I'm standing there, thinking of my future troubles, Lucy walks up to Miyu. As I figure, they begin talking about how they've been and catching up. Girls.

Wait a minute. Happy said that Natsu was already coming back. Seeing the way he freaked out when Miyu released her transformation, he probably thought that she was Natsu. That would mean he doesn't know where Natsu is.

I go to Miyu. "Sorry to interrupt you two, but do you know where Natsu is?"

Miyu smiles at me. "No idea."

Well that's just great. For all I know, Natsu could be anywhere.

Lucy puts her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Inuyoku. We'll go find Natsu for you. Anyways, it's better for you to spend this time settling down and relaxing. You just joined the guild, after all, so you must be exhausted."

I have to admit, I am kind of worn out. With everything that's happened so far, challenging Natsu right away would be a total disaster.

"Alright, fine. You win. I'll take the rest of the day off to relax."

"Good to hear. Well, I'm going now. See you later."

Lucy runs out the guild with Happy, Gray, and Erza following behind. I turn to Miyu.

"So, what do we do, now?"

"Well, I already found us a place to stay, and the rent isn't to high. Let's go there. I'm tired."

I follow Miyu as she leads me out the doorway.


	5. Place to Call Home

"This is the place."

I have to admit, Miyu picked up a very nice place to stay. Clean carpeting, nice scent. I look in the bathroom. Nice setup, marble floor, sparkling mirror, nice scent. I walk into the main area. Clean, nice kitchen section, leather chairs, nice scent. Then I walk into the bedroom. Clean wardrobe, nice scent. Then all the excitement flees from my body.

"Um…what is this?" I question, turning back to Miyu.

She smiles innocently. "Can't you see? It's a bed, silly."

"Yeah, but where's the other bed?"

"There is no 'other bed.' We're sharing this bed."

Now, this wouldn't be an issue if we weren't siblings, but since we are, this is a big issue. So, time to find a way out of this.

"What if I roll over you?"

"I will keep you still with gravity magic."

"And if I snore?"

"I'll silence you with sound magic."

"It'll get really hot with me right next to you."

"I'll cool myself off with ice or air magic."

"What happens if I grab and hug you in my sleep?"

"I'm okay with that. I'll just grab and hug you back."

Damn it, she canceled out all of my ideas. It's difficult to counteract someone who can use a little of pretty much every magic. I don't know what the specific kind of magic she possesses, but it's pretty neat.

"Okay, big brother. I refuse to live in the same room as a dirty hobo, so go clean yourself up. You're a mess."

"Yes, mom," I say as I obediently go into the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

I turn the shower on, but I'm not going to use it. I don't shower or bathe in water like most people do. Instead, I find it more cleansing and fitting to bathe in fire, since it doesn't burn me or anything. I just turn the water on in case something catches on fire. Trust me. It has happened quite a few times before.

I undress and step into the shower, turn the faucet toward the wall of the shower, and engulf myself in black flames. My flames have been black ever since I first learned to use fire magic. Even though it's such a dull color, I've been complimented by many that my flames are bold and bright. I never understand what they mean when they say that. How can black flames be bright? I mean, black is the color of darkness, the absence of light.

I take in the flames for a few minutes. Their warmth is quite relaxing. I disperse the flames and turn the water off. I make a quick check around. No fire this time. Good.

I turn to my pile of clothes and set them on fire. I had them specially made to be flame-resistant, so I can clean them the same way I clean myself. Pretty smart idea, huh?

I redress myself and look in the mirror. I have spiky silver hair, but one of my spikes of hair continuously hangs right in between my eyes, and no matter what I do to try to make it stay out of the way, it always comes right back. I look down to my clothes, catching a glimpse of my cyan eyes. I wear a vibrant red jacket with a black shirt underneath. Below that, my blue hazama is held up by a large brown belt. My black steel-toed boots are hidden under the leggings of the hazama. I put on my black combat gloves. Everything looks good. I open the bathroom door.

That was a bad idea, because I am seeing my sister who is currently undressed, only wearing her underclothes.

"You know, you're kinda perverted for peeping on your little sister," Miyu says with a smile on her face.

I slam the bathroom door back closed. "I-I-I didn't mean to!"

"Yeah, yeah. You could have just asked to see. I would have been happy to show you."

"I'm serious! And aren't you big enough to know that you shouldn't get dressed in the main area?! Someone could see you!"

"Big? But I'm only a B-cup."

"That's not what I meant!"


	6. The Flower Girl

"Wakey, wakey! Come on, get up, Inu!"

I slowly open my eyes. Just as I thought.

"Miyu, will you get off me?"

Miyu hops off of me. I sit up and stretch my arms, blinking the crust out of my eyes. The sun shines brightly through the window. The room is filled with the fresh smell of soap, and steam seeps in from the bathroom door. Miyu must have just gotten out of the shower. I yawn and wipe my eyes before looking back at her. She has nothing on but the towel that's wrapped around her from the chest, down. I freak out.

"W-w-what the hell are you doing?!"

"Um…getting ready. Duh."

"B-but you're naked!"

"Well, I did just come out of the shower."

She takes a seat beside me. "I would have waited for you, but you were too busy sleeping. I can take another, if you want to join me," she says, slowly slipping her towel off.

I run out the front door and slam it shut. "Come on when you're dressed and ready to go!" I don't know why or how she gets a kick out of teasing me like that, and I probably never will.

I look down at myself. I'm in my sleep attire. I sure as hell am not going back inside to get dressed. Luckily for me, the walls to my sides extend onwards a bit, so nobody can really see me unless they're directly in front of me. I concentrate my thoughts. _Open up._

A ripple in space forms in front of me. I reach into it, and pull out my clothes. With the wave of my hand, the ripples disappear, and the opening closes up. I proceed to get dressed.

Along with my primary fire magic, I use spatial magic as a secondary. It comes in handy for a large quantities of the problems I tend to face. Thank you, Miyu, for teaching me spatial magic. Now, if only she taught me how to keep her from acting up.

I walk down the pathway and into the open. The air smells fresh outdoors, with the faint scent of the ocean. I look to the left. A walkway stretches down along a river, occasionally crossing over in bridges to the other side. I look to my right, which is nearly identical, except for a small flower bed directly beside our building.

A girl is bent down in front of the flower bed. She lightly brushes her hand over the arrangement of flowers. She picks one of the roses and lightly sniffs it, giving off a slight smile.

I'm stunned by the elegance that is displayed by this girl in such a simple act. The top half of her long black hair is tied into a long ponytail by a deep red ribbon. The rest flows down her back, sunlight bouncing off the streaks of red dye. She's wearing a beautiful white dress that extends to the ground, with a...breastplate attached to it? Kind of an awkward combination, but it doesn't surprise me. I mean, just look at Erza. How often do you see a woman walking around in full armor?

I look back up at the girl's face, and a pair of hazel eyes are staring back at me. I've always had a thing for hazel eyes. The way they shift from golden brown to green is quite mesmerizing to...wait a second.

I immediately turn away, pretending not to notice her. Did she see me staring at her?

I look back. The girl is gone.

I can feel a dark, cold presence coming from behind me, sending a chill down my spine. I turn around.

"So, who was that?" Miyu asks. She's smiling, but I can sense something evil behind that sweet smile.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Her head tilts and her eyebrows furrow, still keeping that seemingly innocent smile. "The girl you were just staring at. Who was that?"

My face is red, I'm sure. "Hey, would you look at that? You're ready. Let's go!"

I quickly make my way down the path, towards the guild hall, with Miyu trailing behind. The dark, cold presence continues to crawl up my spine.


	7. Is Our New Leader!

We walk through the open doors of the guild building. Glad they fixed those doors. As a bonus, things don't seem to be as crazy as they were yesterday. Everybody was sitting, talking, carrying on normally. Now, _this_ is what the number one in guild in Fiore should be like, to me at least.

I turn to Miyu. "Okay, so what do you suggest we do next?"

"Well, Gray told me before that I should form or join a team, so that completing missions would be easier. So, I'd say our next objective should be to find a team to join."

I guess that makes sense. After all, I'm not sure how many missions we could complete if it's just the two of us.

"Ok, good idea. Let's go ask Mirajane if she has any ideas about where we could join a team."

"Or we could ask her."

The path of which her finger points, and my heart skipped a beat. It was the girl in the flower bed from earlier, and she's walking right towards us. She looks angry.

What do I do? What do I do? She's mad at me for staring her. Not sure why she is, but I'm going to get punched in the face.

The girl stops in front of me and stares me in the face. Her stare is so intense, I feel like she's reading me, looking into my soul.

She starts to open her mouth. Here it comes.

"Would you be interested in joining my team?"

A long silence. "Wait, what?"

The girl gives me an irritated look. "It's not that hard of a question. Yes, or no?"

I'm still dumbfounded. Miyu steps in.

"Actually, that would be great. We'd love to."

"Really? Awesome!"

The girl is beaming with joy and excitement. Now, Miyu is a different story. From the eyes of the girl, Miyu is probably smiling, innocently. In my eyes, I see the face of a demon.

The girl steps back a bit. "Please excuse my manners. My name is Rose Stover," the girl introduces, bowing in greeting. "What might your names be?"

I bow in return. "My name is Inuyoku Sasaki."

Miyu glares at her. "Miyuki Sasaki."

Rose smiles at us. "Pleased to meet you both. Glad to have you on the team."

Observation number one of Rose: very polite, and tries to make good first impressions.

Rose signals us to follow her as she walks toward the picnic tables. I follow, and Miyu trails behind. She keeps a distance between us. What's her problem?

Rose takes a seat at one of the tables. We sit in front of her.

"So," Rose starts, "tell me a bit about yourselves."

"My full name is Inuyoku Silver Sasaki. I am 16 years old. I specialize in fire magic, but I can also use a bit of spatial magic."

"Okay. And how about you, Miyuki? What can you do?"

"If you really must know, I can use a bit of every magic."

"Oh, is that so? Care to demonstrate?"

"With pleasure!" Miyu jumps up out of her seat. I can tell she's somewhat annoyed.

Observation number two of Rose: speaks her mind in a way that can be easily misunderstood. Miyu is the perfect example. Knowing her, she's about to overexert herself, just to prove her point.

Miyu holds up her left hand to her temple and places her right open on the table. A rainbow magic circle forms in the palm of her hands. A bright light flashes in the palm of her right hand. When the light dims, Miyu is holding a small, hollow cube of ice with a flame inside of it.

"Wow, Miyuki," Rose say, clapping her hands a few times. "That's quite impressive."

"Yeah. I am pretty amazing, aren't I?" Miyu says before collapsing into her chair, breathing heavily. I totally called it.

"Hey, are you alright?" Rose asks, a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry about it," I answer. "She just over exerted herself a bit. Miyu can only use one magic type at a time. If she tries to use two at once, or even mixing them to form a different magic spell, the price is heavy exhaustion."

"With such an amazing magic skill as that, it's a shame that there's a price to it," Rose says, shrugging her shoulders. "But such is magic."

I turn to Miyu. "You overdid it again. You need to be more careful, and stop getting so worked up over such trivial matters."

Miyu looks down at the ground, a sad look on her face. "Yes, Inu." Ugh, now I feel like I did something wrong. I sigh.

"But," I continue, as I begin stroking her hair, "that was a really awesome display. I didn't know you could do such amazing tricks."

"Hehehe," Miyu giggles, a huge grin on her face. "Thanks, Inu."

I place a hand on her cheek. "You know, you're much cuter when you're smiling."

"Stop it," she mutters, blushing a bit. "You're embarrassing me."

The cold presence from before starts to fade. Well, I'm glad that's over with. I look back to Rose. Her face is beaming red, and she's just staring at us.

"Is something the matter?"

"A-are you sure you're really brother and sister?" Her face is still red.

"What are you implying?"

Her face becomes redder. "W-well, brothers and sisters aren't usually so intimate with each other. S-so…maybe you're actually…"

Observation number three of Rose: jumps to conclusions based on her own observations and perspective.

Miyu's face turns red. She places her hands on her cheeks. "W-w-what are y-you talking about? I-it's not like that…"

I shake my head. "You have it all wrong. We're just siblings."

"I-I mean, it's ok if you are actually like that! I-I don't judge!"

"W-w-well I wouldn't go _that_ far…"

"Can we please change the subject?"

* * *

"Ok," Rose says.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Glad that's cleared up. Right, Miyu?" I look back at her, but she doesn't respond. Her face just keeps beaming red. "Never mind, then."

Rose clears her throat. "Ok, Inuyoku. It's your turn. Show me what you can do."

"Ok, no problem." I hold out my hand, and right before I start to initiate a spell, Rose pushes my hand down.

"No, no, no. Not like that."

I look at her, with an eyebrow raised. "What is 'not like that' supposed to mean?"

"I mean I don't want you to just show me a spell."

"Well, that's no fair. That's all Miyu had to do."

Rose places her hands on her waist. "Well, the reason for that is because her magic is unique. Not everybody can use ever type of magic like that. In fact, I have never heard of anything like it before. So, she's off the hook. I want her on this team. You, on the other hand, don't have a unique type of magic. In fact, your magic is very common, not even hard to learn. So, of course, your test is going to be more difficult to find out what makes you distinct from other fire wizards."

I hate to say it, but she's right. She could have been a little nicer about it, though.

"Ok, fine. I see your point. So, what do I have to do?"

Rose smiles. "I want to see what your capable of. If anything, you may make a good practice assistant."

Observation number four of Rose: is way too blunt when trying to make her point, no "sugar coating" or anything. I understand she isn't trying to, but it still pisses me off, though.

"If you want to see me in live combat, then we'll have a sparring match. Just don't let me mop the floor with you."

Rose's eye twitches. Her face is becoming more red. I've clearly upset her.

"Fine, then," she snaps back. "Meet me in the plain on the outskirts of town at 1. Don't be late!" She sticks her tongue out at me, and storms off out the guild hall.

Observation number five of Rose: acts like a child when she's upset. How wonderful.

I look back at Miyu, whose staring at me intensely. The red is gone from her face, and she's making a concerned frown.

"What's wrong, Miyu?"

"You know what's wrong. You do realize that she isn't some weak mage. She's a full-fledged member of Fairy Tail, not like us who just recently joined. She's the leader of her own team, which means she must be strong. Not to mention that she's probably been through a lot of training. And…"

"Ok, ok, I get it. You're worried," I assure her, smiling while placing my finger over her lips. "But don't. I'll be fine. I'm strong, you know."

Miyu sighs. "Ok. I trust that you."

"Glad to hear that you still do," I say, rubbing her head.

 _URRRRRRRRRK_.

Miyu's face turns bright red. Was that her stomach?!

"Um…you hungry, Miyu?"

"Sh-shut up, dummy…"

I stand up straight, smiling a bit. "How about we go find a bite to eat?"

"We don't have any Jewel."

I stare at her for a moment. "Wait, what? What?!"

Miyu stands there, smiling in my face. Does she _really_ not see a problem with this?

"What happened to all the Jewel you took with you? We had 200,000."

"Well, you see…the rent is 70,000."

"And the other 130,000?"

Miyu smiles innocently. "I used it to buy some cosmetics, clothes, and a meal at a high-rated restaurant. Sorry, Onii-chan~"

I'm at a loss for words. She managed to use all the money we possessed in a matter of a few days. "So…we're broke…" I conclude, letting out a sigh. "Well, I guess it's just more motivation for me to beat Scarlet and get us officially on the team."

"Ooh! I have an idea! Get her to buy us lunch if we win!"

"Sounds good." I look at the time. "Well, we have a bit of time before the we have to be there. Wanna go take a walk around town?"

Miyu's eyes lighten up. "I would love to!"

I smile, and start to walk out the guild building, Miyu skipping beside me. Looking at the expression on her face, you wouldn't guess she would be such a heavy spender.


End file.
